


Wishlist

by Moondeertribe



Category: Madoka Magica, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Pmmm - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondeertribe/pseuds/Moondeertribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just short paragraph long poem things about the girls and their wishes.ye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishlist

**Author's Note:**

> Its really short i know

                                                                  Kaname Madoka

I wish for harmony, for the peace from my gentle heart to be projected onto the world’s lands, for the unity of the nations and the flourish of cultures. For my love to overwhelm the dark, to fill up peoples souls to the brim with life. To lighten up the depression of the world at the expense of myself. I wished for hope and became hope itself.

                                                                                Miki Sayaka

I wish for music. For the sound of my melody to ring out and thrill the hearts of millions. I wish for my heart to sing out the song of my soul in the hopes of someone in particular to harmonize seamlessly in perfect pitch. To use these notes for good, battling the dark with bright eyes and high hopes. I wish to keep going, to save humanity from itself, and to keep the world in a perpetual serenity. I wished for him to hold me in his healed hands. I wished for love but it remained unrequited.

                                                                              Tomoe Mami

I wished to be saved. To be snatched from deaths claws as they gripped me tightly, robbing me of myself as my consciousness faded. I wished the best for all of humanity as I began my work every night. Saving countless and acknowledged by none. The feeling of self worth and satisfaction being my reward. The wolf hidden in sheep’s clothing by my side as I fought for the safety of all. I was happy, ignorant, but happy. I wished for life and stayed in blissful ignorance.

                                                                              Sakura Kyouko

My wish was for my father. The person who tried the hardest, who suffered the most for his cause. For the world to listen to his words, to believe whole heartedly in the lesson he was trying to teach, for him and me together to make the world a better place, together, hand in hand. I fought for this wish, I made sure the world was safe to hear him preach. I made sure _he_ was safe to preach. I wished for his word to have the power to sway the masses but all my uneducated wish did was destroy my family.

                                                                             Akemi Homura

I wished for her. The only best friend I could ever hope to have. She was so thoughtful, so sweet. A kind , pure and benevolent soul. Saving me from myself and then from every point afterward supporting and helping me in my meager existence. Her last words resounding in my head as she left me for the first time. My perfect friend giving me a perfect purpose. I wished for her and I will repeat until the end, until I get the happy ending I fooled myself into believing existed. I cant give up. I wont give up. I promised her, even as we gradually drifted apart I held steadfast to my resolve. Soon we had never met. Repeat. Repeat. Over and over again ,I kept restarting our fated meeting. No matter, I will go on until the end. I wished for Madoka and the hope she gives me will keep me going for all of eternity.


End file.
